The Heart of Everything
by x.Loving.Hearts.x
Summary: Life for Cecelia Emrys was never easy as she grew up, dealing with the abandonment of her family, the abuse from her relatives but her life turned around when she meet one man as a teenager and soon her life changed. Now a veteran hero known as "The Dragon", she is now dealing with a new problem-Alien Invasion. Summary Inside. FemHarry Harry Potter/Justice League crossover


The Heart of Everything

Harry Potter AU + Justice League Crossover

Character Introduction

**Main Character**

Cecelia Emrys

AKA "The Dragon"

Later called the "Master of Death or The Grim Reaper"

**Basic Facts**

Born on July 31st of 1980

Oldest daughter of James Potter and Lily Evans

Abandoned by her parents and put into the care of her mother's relatives when she was 5

Been abused by the Dursley's till she 10 before being abandoned on the streets of New York City in America

3 years later, Cecelia (age 13) was discovered by a Sorcerer known as Balthazar Blake and discovered that she was a powerful sorcerer before Balthazar and the evil sorcerer Horvath were sucked into a Grimlock.

Realizing her gift, Cecelia began to train herself in the art of sorcery with the Encantus that Balthazar left behind.

While learning to control her powers, Cecelia decided that she should claim what was rightfully hers as the heir of the Potter Line and went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank in America. However once learning that now only was she the heir to the Potter Line, that she was Merlin's heir as well, Cecelia took rightful ownership of the Potter and Merlin Vaults along with the Potter Ring that gave her the title "Lady".

However in Gringotts Cecelia decided to change her last name, no longer recognizing the Potter's as her family and took on the name "Emrys" after Merlin.

After inheriting everything, Cecelia began to take her education seriously. She hired private tutors and began to take martial art lessons while still practicing her powers.

5 years later (age 18) Cecelia fully masters her powers and several types of martial arts along with finishing her education. Done with education, Cecelia decides to move into Balthazar's building and run the antique store that he was running before he was sucked in the Grimlock.

5 years later (Age 23) Balthazar returns from the Grimlock and discovers that Cecelia took over his store and also that she mastered her sorcery. Balthazar was proud that she took matters into her own hands and told her the truth about who she was and what her dragon ring represents. Cecelia knowing that, helps Balthazar to discover a way to free Veronica from Morgana's control and for Cecelia to defeat Morgana.

Several weeks later, Cecelia destroys Morgana and stops Horvath, who disappears after the battle. Cecelia reunites Balthazar and Veronica together, which soon gave Cecelia the idea of being someone who help the innocent, a superhero.

After recovering from the battle with Morgana, Cecelia tells the couple about her idea of becoming a hero, Balthazar and Veronica agree with Cecelia's idea and give her a hand at creating the perfect identity.

And thus "The Dragon" was born

Over the next decade, Cecelia "The Dragon" Emrys, has done a magnificent job at becoming a hero. She has meet other superheroes along her journey and has made both allies and enemies.

**Basic Appearance**

**Normal**

Cecelia has chin length black hair that is somewhat curly.

Cecelia also has emerald green eyes that seem to glow when she is feeling extreme emotions.

Cecelia is also taller than the average women with the height of 6'0 and even taller when in a pair of high heels.

Cecelia appears to be the perfect mix of James and Lily Potter, with Cecelia having James' hair color and height having Lily's eye color, skin and body type.

Cecelia has quite a number of scars from her time spent both with the Dursley's and her time on the streets. Some of those scars she received from her battle with Morgana.

Cecelia still wears the dragon ring that Balthazar gave her when she was 13 on her right index finger

Does have several tattoos on her body that hides some of her scars. Picture of tattoos on profile

Her outfit is on my profile.

**Super Hero**

Cecelia as Dragon has waist length white hair that is somewhat curly.

As Dragon, Cecelia's eyes appear more animal like, almost resembling a cat or her namesake – a dragon. Her eyes are still emerald green but they glow a green when she is using her powers.

She also still maintains her height of 6'0 but with her costume she's about 6'2.

Some of her scars are seen when she is wearing her costume but she doesn't seem to mind them but is rather uncomfortable when others ask her where she received them.

Cecelia's dragon ring transforms into a dragon claw located on her right hand. Her ring is basically a dragon armor rings for her fingers.

Her costume is located on my profile.


End file.
